


A Different Way

by bornforwar_archivist, terisxenite



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terisxenite/pseuds/terisxenite
Summary: By Teris Xenite





	A Different Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Warning: If the thought of Xena and Ares in love offends you this story may not be for you.  
> GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:  
> Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.   
> NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

As Xena rode over the crest of the hill her greatest fear was realized. Hope was standing over Solon’s broken and lifeless body triumphantly holding the blood stained sword that had taken his life. Xena drew her sword and began to charge down the hill, into the valley to avenge her sons death. As she neared the goddess, Hope taunted her. "Oh, no princess. We will do battle and I will kill you, but I prefer to cause you pain first. This is a good start. I think I’ll go see mommy next. Bye-bye Xena."

Before Xena could stop her she vaulted up onto her horse and sped away. Xena absorbed in her grief, let her go. Now with Hope and Gabrielle both gone Xena’s tears started. Xena was so filled with grief she neither felt Ares’ presence or heard him approach. Xena didn’t even know that he was there until he reached down and touched her arm. She didn’t even try to hide her tears from him. Ares thought showed her level of sadness and betrayal that she felt. It pained Ares to see his princess in such pain, but not knowing what to do to console her, he knelt and spoke.

"Xena, dry your tears my little one, for Solon will not remain in Hades’ domain for long. No matter the cost I will bring him back to you." The three of them were then engulfed in a bright light and soon they appeared in a bright open room over looking the sea. "Stay here and wait princess. I’ll be back as soon as I can.." he said and tenderly placed a kiss upon her forehead. Before the feel of his lips upon her skin could fade he was gone.

Several hours later Xena sat alone in the dark with the body of her only son. She he hadn’t know that a person could feel such pain. She had not only lost her child but discovered her best friends betrayal. She thought back to the day she left Gabrielle it seemed like an eternity had passed since then. Xena, once again lost in thought failed to notice Ares’ approach. Twice I’ve snuck up on you in one day, you are slipping Xena. Ares thought. He walked up behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and noticed for the first time the dark circles under her eyes and the path that her tears had taken. He thought that she had never looked so beautiful.

"Xena years ago when I first came to you I could have granted your greatest wish, but I knew it would interfere with my plans for you so I did not grant your hearts’ desire. That is a mistake I won’t twice. I was selfish...I let you suffer rather than help you. This time your will be mended Xena." Ares then knelt over Solon and placed his hand over the child’s heart. Xena watched in amazement as light began to pour from Ares’ fingertips and gasped in amazement as Solon began to stir. When he opened his eyes he said the one word that she had longed to hear for years. "Momma."

That was how Ares left them. Mother and child, that was not how he had envisioned his chosen but it suited her. He now sat upon the throne in his place watching her through his portal. So close yet so far away he ruefully thought. After all I have done how can I expect that she would forgive me now. Against all of his expectations he heard her whisper his name, and so he went to her prepared for anger at being imprisoned or questions as to his reasons anything but the welcome he received. She walked over to him and enfolded him in a tender hug her actions expressing her thanks far better than words ever could.

Ares knew before this went any farther that he ought to answer Xena’s questions. "Lets go somewhere that we can talk." he softly whispered into her ear. With a wave of his hand they were transported into his throne room. This time however, it held a large comfortable chair for both of them rather than his empty throne. Ares reclined in his seat waiting for Xena’s questions to begin. He was firmly focused on her when she began speaking. "Ares I appreciate what you have done for me, but I can’t help but wonder why."

With those words spoken Ares knew that there was no other way he was going to have to tell her. "Xena there is something I have to tell you. I love you. I always have and I always will. I never told you because I didn’t realize my feelings for you until I saw you with Gabrielle." Ares reached over and touched her face before continuing. "Unfortunately my love is not as pure as yours. My love was possessive, spiteful, and cruel, and that caused me to hurt the person I loved most. Oh Xena I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused you, and I swear that if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Taking a deep breath Ares awaited Xena’s reaction to his words. When she looked up he saw a sight that he had hoped never to see again, the sheen of tears in her eyes. "Ares" Xena asked with a slight quiver in her voice "do you really mean what you just said? Do you really love me?" Xena was going to say more, but there was no need. She saw the answer shining in his eyes. As he open his mouth to try and convince her of his love she placed her fingers over his mouth. "Say no more my love your eyes could never lie to me." Xena then joined her lips to his in a tender kiss.

Epilogue

Xena and Ares were married that spring. Ares was true to his word and he became the best husband, father, and friend that the world had ever seen. As a wedding gift to Xena, Hades returned Lyceus to her. To mend his bridges with Hercules, Ares returned Seriena to him. As Xena had seen when the Fates had allowed her a chance to change her destiny; there was an attraction between Gabrielle and Lyceus and soon they to were married.

That spring Xena and Ares first child was born. She was a beautiful child with her mothers blue eyes and her fathers curls. She was a happy child and all around her loved her. Both Ares and Xena swore she would never be corrupted by hatred or violence. Xena and Gabrielle were occasionally struck with wander lust and their husbands were happy to indulge them.

Over the years Xena and Ares grew deeper in love with each passing day. The years flew by and their daughter grew up. Soon it was time for her to leave the safe haven of Mt. Olympus. Once in the mortal world she decided to follow the footsteps of her mother and uncle. She set off to rid the world of evil not knowing that her first trial would come way to close to home.


End file.
